Sister?
by The True Amaterasu
Summary: I know there a lot of these but I wanna write one. Sooooo here another story about Percy having a sister on the godly side of the family (she is a demigod) read if you want to I'm not making you. Posted on both fanfiction and wattpad
1. Chapter 1

=hello I'm am Amaterasu and I'm excited for this story and I don't know why I should probably be working on a chapter for a different story but I want to type this up first before I loose the idea in my head. I obviously don't own the main characters from the books series since I writing on a fanfiction site. This story is written in third person view. This story is set after blood of Olympus and in this version Leo is back after getting calypso from her island and brings her to camp. read and review =^_^=

(Amy sheik has dark brown hair that goes a few inches below her shoulders, sea green eyes about 5'3" lives in Michigan so the school it in Michigan. Wearing jeans and a ghost hunt shirt (it's a anime) and cowboy boots and glasses)

~at school~

Amy is walking to her first hour. The feeling of anticipation fills her as she walks through the door to her english class. She begins to head to her seat when she notices that the seat next to her is a guy with jet black hair. She frowns and goes over to the Mrs. Kami. "Who that guy in the seat next to me? that seat been empty all semester"

Mrs. kami looks up at Amy and then looks at the guy, her eyes narrow "that seat had never been empty, are you feeling okay"

Amy blinks and shakes her head." Uhh yeah I'm fine"

Amy goes to her seat and sit down. She glances at the boys next to her. Said boy looks at her and smiles and wave ."hi"

Amy frowns and get out her notebook and ignores him.

For the rest of the school day she tried to stay away from the black haired boy but he was in every one of her classes, and everyone seems to know him like he been there all semester. She also learned his name is Percy and that's all the info she can get on him.

After school Amy walks up on the hill she sits on for a few minutes before getting on the bus. "Ms. Sheik"

Amy head whips around to see Mrs. Kami standing behind her. "would you please come with me?"

Amy stands up and points towards the bus. "I have to get on the bus"

Mrs. Kami just smiles."don't worry Amy you will 'make' your bus"

Amy nods. "Alright"

Mrs. Kami puts her hand on Amy's shoulder and begins to lead her towards the school. Amy glances towards the buses, she has a feeling she won't be going home soon. Mrs. Kami leads her to her classroom. Once in the room Mrs. Kami locks the door behind her.

Amy takes a deep breath and asked."why am I here?"

Mrs. Kami smiles sweetly and says nothing as she slowly walks towards Amy. Amy rubs her eyes when she sees Mrs. Kami form flicker Until her legs change into back end of a serpent. Her skin turned green. "You're coming with me demigod"

Amy squeaks and backs up towards the window. Mrs. Kami moves towards Amy. Her back hits the table by the window making it were she can't back up anymore. Mr. Kami smiles and reaches towards Amy.

Amy feels the hairs on the back on her neck raise as she gets the feeling of something going to happen. At that moment she ducks as the window shatters, when she looks up she sees Percy swing a bronze sword through Mrs. Kami as she explodes into gold dust.

Amy stands straight up and stares in disbelief. Percy heads towards the window and hops out then looks at her. "Do you want to stay here and get blamed for the damages or what?"

Amy looks back at the classroom, then at Percy and hops out the window.

~time skip not sure how to type out trip to camp so skip~

Amy was standing by a table on the porch of the big house. Amy kept looking around at the camp. Percy had left to go meet up with friends for their annual Argo crew meeting. Katie garden walks onto the porch and has a short conversation with Chiron then turns to Amy. "Well it looks like I get to show you around camp"

Amy nods. She follows Katie around the camp not really paying attention to what Katie was saying, she was to absorbed trying to comprehend the whole demigod concept. Katie grabs Amy's arm and brings her to the weapon shed. Amy had snapped out of her thoughts when Katie grabbed her arm. "And this is the weapon shed where we stock are weapons"

Katie open the shed door for Amy. She steps forward slowly and enters the shed. Looking around she sees assortment of swords, knives, axes, exc. Amy glances on one of the shelves and notices a ring. She goes and picks it up.

The ring bronze color with a black band on it that's able to spin. She puts it one her pointer finger on her right hand.

=I think I'll just end it there so tell me what you think of the story. I'd live feed back about it. R&R =^_^=


	2. Announcement

I'm going to re write this story. I have a new idea that I wanna do hope you are not mad about we'll there only one chapter in this story

~Amaterasu


End file.
